Avengers Text Messages
by Ivy Odinson
Summary: This is my first fic. Contains Clintasha and FrostIron. Some silly things the Avengers get up to on there phones. First chapter on X-mas even though it is February. Like rate review pwitty pwease?
1. Chapter 1:Clintasha xmas

**This is my first fanfic. Please review and read. All your reviews make me happy. I will know how to improve next time.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE AVENGERS... (In my dreams) I want that dream to come true. But in the mean time... I done! ?**

Clint: MERRY XMAS! :)

Natasha: We get a week off! -.-

Clint: You should like having a day off.

Natasha: Fine. But only because I am spending it with you. Love ya ;)

Clint: Aw... Me to .

Natasha: you love your self! :(

Clint: No... I ment you. Love YOU!

Natasha: Come with me to do some Xmas shopping! This will be fun.

Clint: WHAT!? I am Clint Barton! I don't do shopping! :(

Natasha: Fine then... no presents for you. I will tell all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the Avengers not to get you any Xmas presents that they were going to get for you.

Clint: O.O Okay *pouts sadly* :*(

Natasha : Just as I thought. :)

Clint: Mean Person

Natasha: Your welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: FrostIron

This is about FrostIron from my first reviewer, SexyPinkRanger345! Shout out to my first 3 reviewers.

Disclaimer: I only own the Avengers in my dreams. Not in the real life

In my world I am the spawn of Jane Foster and Thor Odinson.

Tony: Hey guys. Loki is visiting. We have a very special announcement to make. I am phyced!

Natasha: 2 things... that is not how you spell that word. The other thing is... I DON'T CARE! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF AND F**KING DEBRIEFING! LEAVE ME THE F**K ALOWN!

Tony: Jeez Louise, Tasha. Don't have to shout!

Natasha: DON'T CALL ME TASHA! I WILL KILL U IN ALL THE WAYS IMAGINE ABLE! IT WILL START WITH HANGING YOU FROM THE TOP OF AVENGERSD TOWER BY YOUR TESTICLES!

Clint: Tony, If you fear for you're life I wouldn't call her 'Tasha' again. Me and Natasha will kill you on very painful ways. Slowly but surely.

Tony: Why would you kill me?

Clint: I am the only one she trusts enough to call her Tahsa. And she is my wife.

Tony: ...

Loki: hello Midgardians. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting the Avengers.

Tony: Hey babe

Clint:... Did Tony just call Loki babe? O.O

Tony: Yes that is why I called you to come down to the common room. That was the announcement. Loki and I are a couple.

Natasha: I have seen many things in my life... and walking on Tony and Loki doing things makes me scared. Nothing scares the Black Widow... that makes a first... even for me.

Tony: You're doing great hun. Keep doing what you're doing! *-*

Clint: KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM!


	3. Chapter 3: Stucky

Shout out to Join and SexyPinkRanger345 for being my 2 reviewers. There is 1 spot left is anyone wants it. Or I might be nice and make it first 5 reviewers. Reviews make me happy. What do you want in the next chapter. This one goes to SexyPinkRanger345 for the idea of _ . Read to find out what it is.

Disclaimer: I only own Peggy. My darling little thought blocker. No not the Peggy from the movie... _ and _ child. Without further ado...

Steve: Hello, Tony. We did not have this technology when I was a little boy. I have only just figured out how to 'Text'. Is it as complicated as Clint said it would be?

Tony: Clint... being a teacher... No it's not that hard. All u have 2 do is put all the letters and numbers on the key pad make a word. For example... CLINT. GET URE BIG FAT AS DOWN HER BEFORE I PUT ALL THE HEATING IN THE VENTS UP TO 50*C.

Clint: wow. Tony, just, just wow. *sighs*

Steve: All I was going to say was that Bucky is is coming over and I wanted this place tidy for him. Is that too much to ask?

Clint: is that the 'Bucky' that tried to kill my girlfriend?

Steve: Yes why?

Clint: Keep him away from her or there won't be a Bucky in the space of 3 minutes.

Bucky: Hello there people. Where is my Steve?

Steve: right here in my room. Why don't you come and join me?

Bucky: I think I might.

Steve: you have been a very bad boy... I might just have to punish you!

Bucky: what does this punishment include?

Steve: Why don't you come up and find out?

Clint: can you please tell me what is going on?

Bucky: I thought you knew?

Steve: Buck and I are kinda sorta a couple.

Clint: well... good on you Steve and Bucky please don't kill anyone or I might have to kill you. Okay?

Bucky: Okay :(

Natasha: I'm back and why do I here noises coming from Steve's room?

Clint: I thought he told you everything and Steve is with Bucky. I really don't want to find out what they are doing. Do you wanna go prank Tony?

Natasha: Obviously!

Clint: let us went


	4. Chapter 4 anniversary

Hey guys. This one goes to SexyPinkRanger345 for the awesome idea. You lot are lucky 2 stories in 1 day.

Shout outs: SexyPinkRanger345

JoMiSm

Eleven Princess Warrior. That is it for my Shout outs. Love ya. Keep reading this one is about Clint forgetting their anniversary with Natasha. Enough said get on with the story.

Disclaimer: (I promise this is the last thing before the story) I don't own any of the Avengers. Or do I?

Natasha: Clint...

Clint: what Natasha?

Natasha: Do u know what's going on tonight?

Clint: No y Natasha:...

Clint: Nat. What's going on?!

Clint: Tasha WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Natasha: I can't believe u! How can u forget something as important as that!

Clint: Where are you and what's going on?!

Natasha: I am in the vents; dummy; it is our ! #$! # 3 _. How could you forget!

Clint: Two things, I'm your dummy and what does '! #$! # 3 _' mean?

Natasha: '! #$! # 3 _' means it's our f**king 3 anniversary! Clint: ...

Natasha: You forgot, didn't you?

Clint: Nooo. It was just in the back of my mind.

Natasha: *facepalm* out of all the Avengers it had to be him. *sigh*

Clint: im still here you know!

Natasha: Just wait till tonight. You are to regret ever forgetting that it is our anniversary!

Clint: Instantly regretting now!

Thanks for all the support guys. We have the whole week off so keep reading and giving me ideas because I am out. The first one was my own idea. All the are because of SexyPinkRanger345's ideas. Love ya!


End file.
